dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
The list of instructions and guidelines below must be followed on the Dungeon Defense Wiki. This is to maintain the quality of article content and ensure that consistency is made in regards to the formatting of articles with similar topics (character profile articles, summaries, etc.) and would help in the organization of the entire wiki. These guidelines are managed by , so please contact them if you have any questions or helpful suggestions. General Guideline *'Go Ahead! ' Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating new forum threads, and writing blog posts. But remember: Only contents related to Dungeon Defense! *'Practice open-mindedness' Since this wiki is open for anyone to contribute to, users of all levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume good faith that most people who work on a wiki are trying to improve it, not ruin it. *'Contribute anything useful' A community works best when they have many interesting content to bring in new readers and convert them to new editors. So the more good content you can add, the better chance this wiki has of becoming successful. Remember that the content is what brings the community to the wiki; it is what you have in common, so focusing on that will help bind the community together. *'Respect!' A wiki is all about working together to create something to share with others, and that takes tolerance and understanding. Confucius once said, "Never impose on others what you would not choose for yourself.". So be nice to others and remember that the user you're speaking to is an actual human, not a computer screen. Moreover, respect other's privacy and asking about their offline life is ill advised. *'Civil Servant' People behaving in an uncivilized behavior would affect other around them and their ability to engage on this wiki. It goes without saying that spam, vandalism, harassment, threats or bullying is heavily frowned upon. Do more and speak up for others if you see them being attacked by trying to calm the situation and help others get along. *'Report an Issue' Don't post offensive articles with porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex. If another user had done so or used alarming sexual and vulgar language or racist remarks, please report it to an as soon as possible. Article Layout The most important part of a wiki are the articles; therefore knowing how to properly edit a wiki is just as vital. A wiki with properly organized content is much easier to read, as it allows faster access to information compared to information being sprawled aimlessly across the page. A organized article is a good article, but do not make pointless or unnecessary articles. If you see one, put the Request for Deletion tag on it. Removal of large sections of an article is considered as vandalism unless the contributor has submitted a proper explanation that would justify the deletion. Editing The primary language for this wiki is English, likewise all edits must be made using English. Users who speak English as a secondary language or those who need help in editing in English can contact the admins or fellow users to notify them of incoming edits so that any spelling or grammatical mistakes can be remedied. *All edits should be made in good faith. *As a Wiki contributor (anonymous), do not abuse the privilege of anonymous editing by vandalizing the wiki or you will be banned from editing in the future. *Add confirmed official information from sources such as news websites & official merchandise. **Rumors and theories should not be added to articles and kept in discussions. Confirmed information should be referenced to an official source. *Spoilers from the light novel are allowed on this wiki, so proceed at your own risk. *If any user reverts your edit, secure the reason for it first. If you believe that your edit was needed and was reverted unnecessarily, approach an for help. *Even though the pages within the Template namespace are not prevented from editing, it is requested that if you possess minimal knowledge about wiki-markup, then refrain from editing those mentioned. *Information which might not be of any importance to the plot and/or information which cannot be found in canon can be listed down in the Trivia section of an article. We do not believe that "junk trivia" exists; we consider any piece of related information as trivia and is always welcome to be added in this section. However, information must be at least proven with a verified source to be deemed worthy to be added. Images and Video Pictures are integral parts of this wiki, especially light novels' illustrations, which gives the mostly textual aspect of the light novels color and form. Other important images are profile images, which gives us an idea of how a certain character looks like, and event pictures. However, due to copyright issues, only "colored" illustrations pages can be posted given it is often used by publishers to advertise the author's work. Unless the author or artist posts it publicly, do not post any illustrations from the Light Novel unless you got permission from the author and editors themselves. The logic of "HE'S DOING IT SO I CAN DO IT" doesn't work, like seriously. *Only official art such as animation screenshots, promotional art, pictures of official merchandise, scans etc, with verified sources are allowed. *Fan art is NOT permitted in any article page. Do not upload any sort of fan art, made either by you or anyone else. It will be deleted immediately by an admin. *Images that are not related to Dungeon Defense, with the exception of wiki account's profile image, will be deleted immediately by an admin. *Files should be named properly, so that they can be easily searched. *Changing Profile Images. Must obtain the admin's permission first. Fanfic Content This wiki focuses on official sources and media. As such, fanmade content like fan fictions and fan arts, particularly those which feature characters and concepts made by persons not recognized as contributors of official media, are not allowed. However, they can be posted in one's User Page or blog post, so long as it does not include content that depicts nudity, sex or any theme that violates Wikia's Terms of Service. There are other websites for those. Vandalism *Vandalism is not tolerated under any circumstances. *Other users have put their effort in building up pages, so try to not mess things up. *If you are found to be vandalizing pages, you will be blocked from editing for a certain amount of time which starts from a period of one week. **If you are a frequent offender, the time you are blocked can be increased. Comment Section * Do not post any images in the comment section. * Do not post any external or internal links in the comment section. * If you wish to share a link, do so on |https://discordapp.com/invite/h255JTY Discord . Blocking * Profanity * Persistent personal attacks. * Persistent vandalism (though obvious, blatant vandalism warrants an immediate block, such as removing page content for no reason or removing references for no reason). * Persistent harassment or intimidating behavior. * Persistent spamming external and internal links. * Edits warring or reverts warring. * Creating Multiple Account. * Persistently violating other policies or guidelines. * Persistently violating comment section rules. * Persistently violating the images rule in the Gallery Section. * Accounts with inappropriate usernames. * Uploading Fan Art. * Disarraying the categories section. * Inserting false information. * Removing content from pages. Other Notes If you have any concerns, suggestions or just need some help on editing, check out the provided by Wikia. Also, do not hesitate to or any other user who will be happy to help you. Additionally, if you have any rules for this page you would like to suggest please contact an admin to with a suitable reason why you want to add it. Category:Policy